


Party hard, fuck hard

by BloodGulchBlue2



Series: Smutty one-shots [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Party, Scissoring, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGulchBlue2/pseuds/BloodGulchBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang hooks up with Neon for a crazy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party hard, fuck hard

The club was loud, the packed and lively. Which was just how Yang Xaio Long wanted it. She moved across the dancefloor towards the bar, intent on getting something alcoholic and bumped into one of the dancers, none other than Neon Katt.

“Oh hey!” Neon yelled, trying to make herself heard over the music, continuing to dance, although with Yang rather than the crowd. She was wearing a neon pink crop top and a criminally short miniskirt. Her tail swished behind her.

“Want to get a drink?” Yang asked, gesturing to the bar. An opening had appeared in the press of clubbers. Neon nodded and joined Yang as she left the dancefloor and moved to the bar.

“Strawberry sunrise, no ice.” Yang said one of the bartenders when he moved up to them. “What about you?” She asked, looking to Neon.

“I’ll have what she’s having.” Neon told the bartender. Whilst he went to make them, Neon started chatting with Yang.

“I’ve got to say again, you and Weiss did a great job in the doubles round! You came out of nowhere and won!”

“It was a tough match. Especially when you started going at me.” Yang said.

“Oh, don’t mind that. If anything, I was flirting with you!”

Yang opened her mouth to respond, but the bartender returned with their drinks.

“Come on, Yang, Flynt got us a booth, we can go there!”

As she digested Neon’s words, Yang followed Neon to the booth, which was empty by the time they arrived.

“Huh. It looks like Flynt found someone whilst I was out dancing. Still, that means we can chat!”

Yang took a sip of her strawberry sunrise. She had to be careful when drinking them- the fruity flavour masked the alcohol, and she loved the taste.

Neon bombarded her with fast-paced questions- how had Yang been since the fight? Was she looking forward to being in the finals?

 

“It’s not bad, but I prefer something stronger.” Neon said, shrugging.

“Oh, these are strong.” Yang shot back. “I love these.”

“Ooh~” Neon replied. “Let’s make it interesting!”

“Go on.” Yang leant forwards, finding Neon’s hyper nature infectious.

“Shots!” Neon said, winking.

Neon leapt up and grabbed Yang’s hand, drawing her back to the bar.

“Got a tolerance, blondie? I like the strong stuff.”

Yang felt her competitive streak ignite.

“I can handle it.”

Neon nodded, leaning over the bar, Yang’s eyes being drawn to her skirt- particularly how it rode up, displaying her toned legs and teased her underwear.

“Can we get a bottle of Bonfire Spirit for me and the lady?” She asked, looking at Yang, swaying her hips and winking at Yang again. She looked over at Yang. “Loser pays?”

“You’re on.” Yang replied, as Neon poured the first shot.

It was called ‘Bonfire’ for a reason. It burned, and settled warmly, spreading through the body.

“One!” Neon exclaimed happily.

By seven, Yang knew she was reaching her tolerance. She was quite drunk, but the strength of the spirits was making her ill. She glanced at the shot in her hand and shook her head.

“I’m done. I’d rather not pass out or throw up.”

She paid for the bottle, feeling the money drain out of her account.

“Aw, don’t be so down!” Neon said. “Come on, let’s dance!”

Taking Yang’s hand again, the two tipsy girls lost themselves in the crowd and the music.

 

Neon became less subtle the longer they danced, her hands moving lower and lower when they drew close. Yang was not embarrassed, instead taking it as a challenge, reaching a hand up Neon’s miniskirt when she pulled Neon close.

“Ooh.” A slightly flushed Neon replied, winking at Yang. “You’re sexy when you’re feisty.”

Yang took the initiative and pulled Neon closer, her hand adventuring further to stroke Neon’s thigh.

Her orange tail wrapped around Yang’s wrist.

“Not here. I have a dorm.”

 

 

They made their way to Neon’s dorm, in a wing on the opposite side of the Academy, reserved for the students from other academies.

Neon unlocked the door and guided Yang inside, throwing off her crop top as she crossed to the window to close the curtains.

“Have you ever danced naked?” Neon asked, grinning at Yang as she turned and bent forward to drop her miniskirt, giving Yang a very nice view.

“I’m up for learning.” Yang replied, stripping.

As clothes ended up in heaps on the floor, Neon retrieved her scroll, put on music and started to dance.

“Now, where were we?” Neon smirked, sashaying over and appraising Yang’s naked form.

 “I think we were dancing.”

The dancing was more passionate than in the club, aided by privacy and inebriation. It dissolved into grinding and fondling, moving inexorably towards the bed.

They landed in a tangle of limbs and kisses, Neon leading, scrambling up in a burst of energy and spreading her legs.

“Up for another challenge?” She asked.

“Oh, you are on.” Yang snarled.

Yang shuffled forwards so that her clit met Neon’s. She started to work her hips, and Neon did the same. They stared into each other’s eyes, gauging the other’s reaction.

Passion and tensions were high, bodies moving against each other.

Sweat beaded down faces as they kept on tribbing, moving faster and faster, breathing low and heated so as not to give away an advantage. Yang grabbed Neon’s leg and raised it, enabling her to move closer, faster, harder.

Neon’s legs locked around Yang as she shuddered, whimpering as she lost and won, pleasure flooding her.

Yang followed seconds later, gasping as she came.   

“You can outdrink me.” Yang panted, her chest heaving as she looked at Neon. “But I can outfuck you.”

Neon sighed and laid back. “I’m alright with that.”

“Well, let me treat you.” Yang said, getting onto shaky knees and putting herself inbetween Neon’s legs and finding her still wet.

She began to test Neon, carefully and slowly finding what worked, where to lavish her attention.

“Oh, come on Yang. Fuck me!” Neon smirked, reaching a hand to grab Yang’s hair, pushing her into her core.

Yang was worked up, by the hand touching her _hair_ and the domination. She didn’t mind it, but was driven to return the favour when it came to Neon’s turn to eat her out.

Neon responded to her broad, long licks, purring as Yang worked her mouth to bring her pleasure. Her purring grew louder as Yang lapped away, and her tail coiled as she drew closer.

Yang considered making a pun about how she was eating pussy, but her jaw was hard at work getting Neon off. Her stamina was impressive. Yang added two fingers, making Neon’s hips rise as she worked her tongue and fingers vigorously, adding to Neon’s loud cries of pleasure.

Yang got to her knees, pushing Neon’s hips up, straining her jaw and wrist until Neon finally, messily came, arching her back and howling in pleasure before she collapsed, breathing heavily.

“Not bad, Yang.”

“Thanks.” Yang replied, climbing up the bed and kissing her

“My turn.” Neon said.

“You don’t need to take a break?” Yang asked.

“Nope!” Neon replied, flipping over and spreading Yang’s legs, eagerly diving in.

It was either the tongue, the technique or a combination of the two, but the hand Yang had meant to guide Neon’s head to eat her out was instead over her own mouth, choking back a cry of pleasure. Neon was an expert, flicking her tongue and teasing rather than testing, narrowing rather than broadening her focus, dominating again.

Yang came embarrassingly quickly.

 

Neon smirked as she straddled Yang.

“I know how good I am. I should have told you.”

Yang sighed, cupping Neon’s breasts and toying with her nipples. Neon kissed her, and Yang heard the swish of her tail as she purred softly. A thought crossed her mind, and Yang moved her hands, one drawing Neon in close, the other reaching for the long orange tail.

Neon squeaked when she drew out of the kiss, feeling a hand near the base of her tail. The hand started to move up and down, slowly toying with the appendage.

Yang took Neon’s static reaction and widened eyes as a good sign. She felt Neon’s tail flex and her body squirm as she tried to break free, but Yang was capitalising on Neon’s weakness. She moved her hand faster and reached her other hand down Neon’s body.

She rubbed quick circles on Neon’s clit, the pleasure causing Neon to buck, sitting up and moaning once again. Yang rose up, kissing Neon’s neck whilst fondling her tail and clit. Neon’s hands gripped Yang’s shoulders, nails digging into skin as she was powerless in Yang’s arms.

It was her turn to come undone.

After they’d finished, Yang spooned Neon, feeling the feline tail wrap around her waist as she drifted off to sleep.

It was certainly worth the hangover.


End file.
